


B is for Bath

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer attempts to liven up their sex life with a romantic soak</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsilus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsilus/gifts).



> Thank you Vsilus for the prompt. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing at all.

Bath

“I just don’t really do baths,” Hotch quirked an eyebrow at Spencer’s suggestion.

 

 “It’s meant to be romantic,” Spencer coaxed and contemplated pulling out his puppy dog eyes for extra effect.

  

“We’re both over 6 feet tall, Spencer. There isn’t going to be anything romantic about being cramped together in a bathtub.”

  

“You promised that you’d be more adventurous, Aaron.” Hotch frowned. He was trying and he knew that his relationship with Hayley had been practically as vanilla as possible. Sex with her was sweet and still strangely virginal even after nearly twenty years being together. With Spencer it was sweat and straining and almost desperation every time. Still, that didn’t mean that he wanted to get in a bath with him. Plus, the water would go everywhere and would damage the floors. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that. When had be gotten so old?

  

“Ok,” Hotch mumbled.

  

“Really?” Spencer was surprised to say the least. Honestly, he figured that Hotch would lawyer him into showering together. Grinning he leaned into his lover and chastely kissed him. “I’ll go run the water. You should get undressed.” Spencer practically skipped out the room while Aaron sighed and tugged at his tie.

  

In the bathroom, Spencer stared critically at the bathtub and conceded that Aaron might have a point. Still, Spencer Reid was nothing if not determined or maybe just stubborn. He tipped in a goodly amount of Jack’s Spiderman bubble bath as that was all that was on hand and swooshed it around until the surface of the water was covered in white froth. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and uncorked a bottle of wine, grabbing two glasses and returning to the bathroom just as Aaron wandered out of the bedroom naked. Stopping short to take in the sight, Spencer was not ashamed to admit that Aaron Hotchner naked still took his breath away.

 

 “What?” Hotch grinned, fully aware of the effect that he was having on the younger man. Hell, it was damn flattering to still get that hungry look even though they’d seen each other naked a fair amount over the past year. He fully admitted to still being surprised that the younger man got so turned on by him. Aaron Hotchner never considered himself as anything other than a good agent. The idea of someone being attracted to him was still somewhat unexpected but he revelled in the affection. He followed Reid back into the bathroom and sipped at his wine while Spencer perfunctorily stripped out of his shirt and slacks.

  

Once they were equally naked, Spencer returned to the tub and regarded it as if it was a particularly interesting conundrum to be solved. Hotch just leaned back against the vanity and continued to sip his wine. This was Spencer’s idea. He could figure out the logistics.

  

“So,” Spencer finally began, turning towards his lover and flushing slightly as the older man languidly ran his eyes over his naked frame. “I—I—will you stop looking at me like that. I’m trying to make this romantic.”

 

 “I think me looking at you like this is romantic,” Hotch smirked.

  

“You look like you want to eat me,” Spencer retorted but the widening of Hotch’s smirk was his only reply. Spencer flushed deeper and his cock started to fill. “Anyway, um, I’ll get in the tub first and scoot forward and then you can get in behind me.”

 

“Can’t I just suck you off or something?” Hotch quipped just because he knew Spencer would blush more at the crude language. The young man didn’t disappoint but still shook his head and lowered himself into the bubbly water before sliding forward until his knees were practically under his chin.

  

Hotch grumbled slightly but put his wine next to the sink and climbed in behind Spencer. Water sloshed over the side of the tub and Hotch had to mask his grimace. “Move forward a bit more, Spence.”

  

“Ow!”

 

“What?” Hotch asked in bemusement.

 

 “Nothing,” Spencer mumbled, “I just brushed against the hot water tap. It’s hot.”

 

“Surprising,” Hotch deadpanned. “Ok, you can move back now.” Spencer shuffled backwards between Hotch’s spread legs and swiftly elbowed the older man below the ribs. Hotch groaned.

  

“Sorry,” Spencer muttered and squirmed until he was nestled against Hotch’s chest. His knees remained sticking out the water as Hotch wrapped his arms around him. They stayed that way for about thirty seconds.

  

“So, what now?” Hotch asked.

 

 “We drink wine, enjoy each other’s company and maybe indulge in a bit of frottage,” Spencer replied and looked around for the glasses... which were both next to the sink on the other side of the room. “Should I get out and grab the wine?”

 

 Hotch leant his head on the younger man’s shoulder. His own shoulders were already getting a bit chilly and one of his legs was going numb from being pressed between Reid’s body and the side of the tub. “Frottage?”

  

“Yes, you rub your penis against me until you ejaculate,” Spencer provided.

  

“I know what it is, Spencer, but honestly, I’m not even vaguely hard. Not that I don’t find you attractive, because I do. I’m just a bit uncomfortable.”

  

“Oh, sorry,” Spencer attempted to wiggle into a new configuration and promptly nailed Hotch in the side with his elbow again. “Sorry, again.” Spencer stilled and went quiet.

  

Hotch remained leaning forward onto his lover’s shoulder in the rapidly cooling water. “Spencer, at the risk of sounding incredibly unadventurous, can we please just go have sex in the bed?”

 

Spencer sighed, “Ok. I am sorry Aaron. I really thought this would be sexy.”

  

“I know and I’m sure it would be if I had a Jacuzzi tub or something. Come on,” he stood and pulled Spencer out of the tub after him. “Bring the wine. I’m sure we can enjoy each other’s company and indulge in frottage or whatever else you want.”

  

“Yeah, I know, just without the water sports.”

  

Aaron turned with an amused expression on his face. “Spencer, ‘water sports’ doesn’t mean sex in the bath.”

 

“Oh, what does it mean?”

 

“I— well—you know what—never mind. I love you.”      

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to contribute a letter to the alphabet challenge please comment on the A is for Arithmetic story.   
> At time of writing, we are currently up to F so there's plenty more to go.


End file.
